The One That Got Away
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Tsuna made a big mistake. Can he and Haru still end up together? Songfic. Based on the song, The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Warning: Some characters are OOC. AU.
1. The One That Got Away

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated my story "Second Chance." Sorry about that. Classes started already and I really need to concentrate so I won't fail again. Anyway, this is a one-shot I made for homework in my English class. I think it is good enough so yeah I made it into a fanfiction. This is just a something to make it up to you for not updating. I promise as soon as Christmas vacation starts I'd post a new chapter for "Second Chance." This one-shot is in Tsuna's POV. This song is supposed to be for a girl who lost her love one but since in Haru and Tsuna's situation it is the other way around so just imagine that this song is for a boy who lost his love one. They are already 24 years old here. I hope you like this because if you do I'm sure I'd get a high grade for this homework. Hahaha..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Song Lyrics**

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span>

**Summer after high school when we first met,**

It was summer before my freshmen year when I first met her.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking in Namimori Shopping District when I bumped into someone._

"_Ouch."_

_I instantly looked at the source of the voice and helped her stand up._

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"_

"_Haru is fine. Thanks for helping Haru stand up. Haru Miura. And you are?"_

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"_Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-san."_

"_Nice to meet you too, Haru-san. Tsunayoshi is quite a mouthful. Tsuna is fine."_

"_If that's the case, call me Haru, Tsuna-san." Haru smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare at her until she snapped me out of my daze._

"_Well, Haru needs to go now. Next time look at where you are going Tsuna-san. Bye!"_

_Before I can even say goodbye she ran off to god knows where._

_After that meeting we became close friends._

_Summer after high school, I confessed to my long time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa. She politely turned me down but it still hurt like hell. I was walking aimlessly when I ran into Haru. I smiled at her so that she won't think that I have a problem._

"_Hi Haru."_

"_Hi Tsuna-san. Can you come with me to the bridge by the river?"_

'_I'd rather go home but oh well.' "Sure."_

_When we arrived at the bridge she faced me and her face was red. I started to panic._

"_Hey Haru, are you alright? Your face is red. Are you sick?" I started walking towards her._

"_Tsuna-san stop. Stay there. Haru is fine. Haru is not sick."_

"_Then what's wrong?"_

"_Listen Tsuna-san. Haru likes you. And Haru wants to know if Tsuna-san feels the same way?"_

'_What the hell? I don't feel the same way about her but maybe I can learn to like her. I have no chance with Kyoko anyway so what's there to lose?' "I feel the same way Haru. I like you too."_

_Haru looked at me, smiled and hugged me._

_FLASHBACK END_

At that time, I just did that to move on. And I didn't know that it is one of the best things that happened in my life. I should have realized it earlier.

**We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead****  
><strong>**And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos****  
><strong>**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof****  
><strong>**Talk about our future like we had a clue****  
><strong>**Never planned that one day, I'll be losing you...**

Haru and I had been together for quite some time.

We were each other's first at everything. First kiss and other firsts there is.

On her debut, we got matching heart tattoos in our right arm.

We would drink on the roof of the Miura Residence when her parents are not around.

We would talk about our future and plan things that we didn't even know about.

But I did something that made me lose her and destroy all our plans for the future.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking back to my house from school._

'_I haven't seen Haru for the whole week. I'm excited to see her at dinner later.'_

_As I passed the park near our house I heard sobbing and decided to see if I know that person. And it turned out that I knew her._

"_Kyoko." She looked up. Her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying._

"_Tsuna-kun."_

"_What happened to you?"_

_Kyoko didn't speak and just looked down._

"_Stay with me Tsuna-kun. Please."_

_I don't know what happened but I stayed with her. Maybe it was because I think I still like her._

_I stayed there with Kyoko and comforted her. I totally forgot about my date with Haru._

_I escorted Kyoko back to her house._

"_Thank you Tsuna-kun. Let's go out sometime, okay? Goodnight." Kyoko kissed my cheek and went inside her house._

_I went home and was in a daze._

'_Kyoko just kissed me!'_

_When I arrived home I arranged my things and noticed my cellphone._

_I took it and I noticed 30 missed calls and 73 new messages. It was all from Haru._

_Then it hit me, I forgot about our dinner date._

_I thought about going to her house to apologize but I was too tired so I decided to go to her house tomorrow._

_The next day there were no classes so I went to her house. I rang the doorbell and she went out._

"_Well, very nice of you to show up now." Haru was frowning. I know she was mad at me._

"_I'm really sorry Haru. Something came up and I forgot to tell you. I'll make it up to you. How about we go out today?"_

"_What? No! I'm still angry at you!" Haru stomped her way inside her house but before she closed the door I stopped it and went inside._

"_TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! Go out of my house now!"_

"_Not until you forgive me and go out with me."_

"_The answer is still no so go out now!"_

_She went up the stairs but she slipped. I caught her and stared into her eyes._

"_Let go of me Tsuna. Go home now."_

"_I won't let you go until you go out with me."_

"_Fine. Let me change first." I smirked and let her go._

_We went to an amusement park that day and had lots of fun and Haru finally forgave me._

_We were supposed to have a night picnic in a garden when Kyoko texted me._

'_She wants to go somewhere with me and tell me something? Oh well.'_

"_Haru, sorry but we have to postpone our picnic. I need to go somewhere."_

"_And where is that?"_

"_Somewhere. I need to go home now. Sorry I won't be able to escort you home. Take care Haru. "_

_I didn't wait for her response and ran off to Sweets Shop where Kyoko was waiting for me._

_I instantly spotted Kyoko when I entered the Cake shop. Sweet Shop was the most famous cake shop in Namimori._

"_Hi Tsuna-kun."_

"_Yo! So what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Am I too late?"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about Kyoko?"_

"_Do you still love me Tsuna-kun?"_

_I was shocked but I answered what I thought I feel. "Yes."_

_Kyoko smiled and I leaned in to kiss her totally forgetting that I have a loving girlfriend._

"_YOU CHEATER!"_

_I was startled. 'I know that voice. ' I looked at the source of the voice. "Haru."_

_She was crying. "How could you?"_

"_Do you know her Tsuna-kun?" I stared at Kyoko then at Haru. _

'_I'm really in love with Kyoko and now that she is here I won't let her go. Sorry Haru.' "No. I don't know her Kyoko."_

"_Damn you, Tsuna!" Haru left and Kyoko and I were officially dating._

_FLASHBACK END_

That was the biggest mistake I did in my life.

**In another life, I would be your girl****  
><strong>**We'd keep our promises, be us against the world****  
><strong>**In another life, I would make you stay****  
><strong>**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away****  
><strong>**The one that got away**

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash****  
><strong>**Never one without the other, we made a pact**

Kyoko and I were together for some time but all I could think about was Haru.

At one time I even remembered the pact I made with Haru while Kyoko and I were having our date.

**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on****  
><strong>**Someone said you got your tattoo removed****  
><strong>**Saw you downtown, singing the blues****  
><strong>**It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse...**

Soon I realized that I don't love Kyoko anymore. Haru was the one I love and I let her go.

I broke up with Kyoko and we agreed to remain friends.

_FLASHBACK_

_It has been a long time since I heard about Haru. I wonder how she is now._

_I was with my friends, Gokudera and Takeshi._

"_Tsuna, are you thinking about Haru?" I looked at Takeshi and answered him._

"_Yeah. I was so stupid. I didn't even realize that I already love her."_

"_Gokudera, I think we should tell him."_

"_What is it?" I looked at Gokudera and he stared at me._

"_Tsuna, I'm sorry we kept this from you. Haru is also our friend so when she asked us to never tell anything about her to you we complied and pretended that we haven't seen her. Actually we would meet twice or thrice a week together with Chrome, Bianchi-nee, Kyoya and Belphegor. They also agreed to not let you know anything about Haru. So we kept quiet. She did everything to forget about you. Even to remove you're matching tattoos. But two weeks ago something happened. Haru died in a car accident. Belphegor managed to survive but Haru died before she even arrived in the hospital."_

_I couldn't believe what Gokudera said. He just said Haru died. My Haru died?_

"_Tell me this is a joke."_

"_No it's not Tsuna. Her burial was yesterday."_

"_That's why I couldn't find you both yesterday."_

"_Sorry. But Kyoya and Bianchi-nee decided that we shouldn't tell you until Haru's body have been buried."_

"_She's dead. I'm too late. Damn it!" I cried. And Gokudera and Takeshi lead me back home._

**In another life, I would be your girl****  
><strong>**We'd keep our promises, be us against the world****  
><strong>**In another life, I would make you stay****  
><strong>**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away****  
><strong>**The one that got away**

**The one****  
><strong>**The one****  
><strong>**The one****  
><strong>**The one that got away**

**All this money can't buy me a time machine, no****  
><strong>**Can't replace you with a million rings, no****  
><strong>**I should have told you what you meant to me, whoa****  
><strong>**'Cause now I pay the price...**

3 years passed and I still love her. My life is miserable. I'm rich and the most sought out bachelor in Japan but I'm missing a part of me.

I always wish that I could turn back time and correct my mistakes.

I wish I can have you back, Haru.

**In another life, I would be your girl****  
><strong>**We'd keep our promises, be us against the world****  
><strong>**In another life, I would make you stay****  
><strong>**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away****  
><strong>**The one that got away**

**The one (the one)****  
><strong>**The one (the one)****  
><strong>**The one (the one)**

**In another life, I would make you stay****  
><strong>**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away****  
><strong>**The one that got away...**

Right now I'm on the bridge where she first confessed her feelings to me.

"Haru, I hope you're listening. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that I already love you. I was so blinded by my belief that I love Kyoko that I didn't even realize my own true feelings. The truth is I really love you. I wish you can come back here but I know you can't. I miss you so much. I'm miserable without you. I have everything but I know I'm incomplete and you're the only one who can complete me. You're the missing piece in my life. I wish I can see your smile that could brighten my day without any effort. I love you, Haru. I just wish I could have told you before you died."

I turned to leave the bridge. I still have work to do. I know I'll return here again. I just couldn't let go of Haru's memories.

'_I miss you, Haru. I hope to see you soon.'_

* * *

><p>AN: How was that? Was it good? Who wants an alternate happy ending? If you want one tell me. Review Please! :)

~Lala-chan


	2. It Will Rain

A/N: WARNING: Do not proceed any further if you do not wish to read an alternative happy ending. :)

Hope you like it! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Tsuna Singing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span>

Every day since Haru's death I would go to the bridge before I go to work and I would reminiscence all the happy memories we had.

This is the only place I would let all my emotions loose.

I could never survive a day without going here.

This place reminds me of her.

This place makes me feel like I'm always with her.

"Hello Haru. I'm back again. Maybe you're already sick of seeing me here every day and wishing that I would stop going here. Sorry but I can't. I would go insane if I don't go here at least once a day. It's the only place that can make me feel like you're here with me. I can't let go of you. Sorry. Sorry for everything. I hope you're doing great there. You know I'm currently composing a song for you. We'll be performing this on our concert. This is a debut for our new album. Most of the songs there are for you. I just hope you can hear them. You've always said that I have a talent in composing songs and singing. I guess you're right. If you were here I know you would have been proud of me and telling me 'I told you so.' And I would be there laughing and admitting that you were absolutely right. Damn. I'm going to be late for our recording. I have to go Haru. Goodbye. I'll be back tomorrow."

I smiled and ran towards the Arcobaleno Records. Arcobaleno Records, it is the recording company that I'm currently working for.

I'm a member of a band named Vongola. I'm the composer and vocalist of the band.

Takeshi is also part of the band. He is the lead guitarist.

Gokudera is the bassist.

Belphegor is on the drums.

And Chrome is on the keyboard.

"Tsuna! You're late!" Shouted Belphegor.

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"You've been on the bridge today, right?" I stared at Takeshi. _'How'd he know about that?'_

"I don't know how you found out but yes. I was there."

Chrome smiled at me and looked at Takeshi, Belphegor, and Gokudera.

'_Why are they staring and smiling at each other like that?'_

"Okay. Why are you guys doing that? It's creeping me out so stop it."

Gokudera looked at me and said, "Doing what? We ain't doing anything that would creep you out."

"Yes you are. You're all smiling and staring at each other like you're planning something that I don't know."

"Whatever you are talking about Tsuna, we don't know it. Come on. Let's start recording so we can be done with this." After saying that, Belphegor turned his back on me and walked towards the building.

After we finished recording, our manager and Gokudera's older sister, Bianchi, told us that we would be very busy the following days because after three days we would be having our concert.

The next day I went to the bridge again.

"Hi Haru. I'm almost done with the song I'm telling you about. I won't be able to go here the following days because of our practices. It would be very hard for me but I have to do it. I'll miss you Haru. Bye. I'll go here if I have a free time."

I took a deep breath and walked away.

The following days had been busy.

I didn't have any free time.

I couldn't go to the bridge so there are times that I'm not in the mood or acting slightly insane.

Three days passed and it was finally the day of the concert.

It was already 8:00pm. We still had an hour and a half before the concert starts.

'_The bridge is pretty near here so I can go there.'_

"Chrome! I'll be going out for a while. I'll be back before the concert starts. I promise. I just need to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?" Chrome had confusion in her eyes.

"To her." Chrome smiled and understood what I meant.

"Go. Just be back before the time, okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled at her and ran outside with my guitar.

As I arrived at the bridge, I chose to sit down on the grass below it.

We often come here on days that we just want to relax and spend time with each other.

'_Haru.'_

"Hi Haru. I'm back. Our concert would be later. Wish us luck. By the way, I finished the song. I brought my guitar so you can hear it first. It is for you so I think it's just proper that you'd be the first to hear it."

I started strumming my guitar and started singing.

**If you ever leave me baby,**  
><strong>Leave some morphine at my door<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<strong>  
><strong>To realize what we used to have,<strong>  
><strong>We don't have it anymore.<strong>

**There's no religion that could save me**  
><strong>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<strong>  
><strong>Oooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<strong>  
><strong>Will keep you by my side<strong>  
><strong>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.<strong>

**Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no clear skies<strong>  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Just like the clouds<strong>  
><strong>my eyes will do the same, if you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain<strong>

**I'll never be your mother's favorite**  
><strong>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<strong>  
><strong>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<strong>  
><strong>Sayin there goes my little girl<strong>  
><strong>walkin' with that troublesome guy<strong>

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**  
><strong>Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds<strong>  
><strong>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<strong>  
><strong>If that'll make you mine<strong>

**Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no clear skies<strong>  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Just like the clouds<strong>  
><strong>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain<strong>

**Don't you say, goodbye**  
><strong>Don't you say, goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<strong>  
><strong>If that'll make it right<strong>

**Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no clear skies<strong>  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Just like the clouds<strong>  
><strong>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain<strong>

I poured all my emotions in the song.

"So how was it Haru? I hope you liked it. Crap. It's almost time. I have to go. Goodnight! I'll be coming back tomorrow Haru."

I went back and we started the concert.

I'm happy to be singing in front of lots and lots of people but I hope that a certain Haru Miura was there in the crowd watching me, listening to my songs and cheering me on.

We all went to Takeshi's apartment after the concert.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Belphegor.

"Takeshi, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure Tsuna." I stood up and went to the kitchen to drink water.

When I went back to the living room I saw Chrome, Gokudera, Takeshi and Belphegor huddled up like they're talking about something.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

The looked at me shocked.

"How long have you been there, Tsuna?" Asked Chrome.

"Not that long. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing. We were talking about how you're still single and we'd be setting you up on a date." Takeshi grinned at me.

"What? No! I am not going on a date!"

"Wrong answer! We are not taking no for an answer Tsuna." I stared at Belphegor.

"Sorry Tsuna. You have to go on this."

"I can't believe you just said that Gokudera! I don't want to go on a date. I'm still madly in love with Haru and nothing can change that."

"Then that makes everything better." I could barely hear Chrome's whisper.

"What did you say Chrome?"

"Nothing. Just go on that date, please? This will be the first and last that we would be doing this."

"Fine. But this is the first and last. Let's go to sleep."

I turned my back and proceeded to my room.

The next day I couldn't go to the bridge in the morning because Takeshi and the others thought that I might run away so they didn't allow me to go there.

'_I'll just go there after the date.'_

After lunch, we left Takeshi's house and went to the venue of the date.

I was shocked because the date is on the spot near the bridge that I and Haru used to hang out.

"Go Tsuna! There she is. Good luck!" Chrome gave me a push and I went towards the girl.

Chrome and the others left.

The girl was wearing a black dress that ends two inches above her knees. The dress makes her white skin look a lot whiter that it already is.

She was also wearing a summer hat and sandals.

I can see that she has a short hair.

'_Hmm… That hair colour is familiar. Where have I seen it before?'_

I wasn't able to see her face because her back was facing me.

'_I guess I better tell her the truth now before she expects something from me.'_

"Excuse me. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, your date. I'm sorry to tell you but my friends set this up without my permission. I don't want to hurt you or anything but to tell you the truth I'm already in love with someone else and I don't think that anyone can replace her in my heart. "

She still didn't turn around but said, "Is that so? It's okay. Let's just say that this is a friendly date. So can you tell me about this girl you are talking about?"

'_The voice is familiar too. Who is this girl?'_

"Okay. A friendly date it is. Her name is Haru Miura. We've been together for some time but I did something that caused our break up. When I was determined to get her back, I discovered that she already died. I was devastated but I couldn't do anything. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen. Her smile is like the sunlight in my life. You know, she confessed to me on that bridge. And this spot that we are standing right now is the place where we used to hang out."

"I know."

I was surprised with what she said.

"Pardon me. Did you just say that you know?"

She chuckled, "Yes, Tsuna."

"But H-H-Ho-"

I didn't have the chance to finish my question as she turned around and smiled at me.

My sunlight has returned.

"Hello Tsuna. It's been a while."

"Haru. Please tell me this isn't a dream. Because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Haru laughed. Music to my ears. "This isn't a dream, Tsuna. It's real. I'm real."

"But how? You're dead."

"How about we sit down and eat while I explain?"

I sat down and looked at her.

"Eat this. I cooked them all for you."

I took a bite. "You really are Haru. I missed this!"

"Good to hear that. Now, listen to my explanation. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Actually I didn't die. I just got amnesia. Kyoya and Bianchi-nee decided that it was better that I forgot about you and brought me to France. Bianchi-nee stayed here to keep an eye on you and Kyoya came with me to France. Gokudera and the others also knew about this. But they thought that it was for the better if you thought that I was dead so you won't go looking for me. In my first two years in France, I became a famous fashion designer and I didn't show any signs of regaining my memories back and the doctor said that I might never get my memories back but one event changed it all. It was your concert in France. I saw you and everything came back to me. After convincing Kyoya and Bianchi-nee, they finally agreed to let me come back to Japan. I was planning to have my revenge on you but I didn't go for it. On my first day back here in Japan I went to the bridge then I saw you. You were crying. You were talking to me as if you knew I was there listening to you. The next day I returned to see if you were still there and I saw you. You were telling me that you were composing a song for me. I was really happy to hear that. And because you looked so sincere in asking forgiveness I forgave you. The next day you came back again to say that you can't come the following days because of your practices. I kind of felt sad but I decided that I won't carry on my revenge on you and just return to France and hope that you can move on. On the day of your concert, I was about to go there to watch you but on the way there I saw you in this exact place. You were talking to me again and then you sang the song you were talking about. After you left, I knew that I was still not over you and still madly in love with you. I decided to not go back and show myself to you. Just in case you're still willing to take me back. So I talked to Chrome and the others to set us up here. And here we are."

After Haru finished explaining, I stared at her.

I reached for something in my pocket.

I always carried it with me.

I took it out.

It's a diamond ring.

"Haru, I bought this the day before we broke up. I was planning to propose to you on our dinner date but I ruined it. Sorry. I've always carried this with me to remind me how I messed everything up. I know that we have been apart for so long but now that you're here I don't want to let you go. I want to stay with you forever. So Haru, would you accept my stupid self to be your future husband who would be forever with you?"

Haru smiled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I really don't like it when you do things like this. It makes me fall for you all over again and forget everything that has happened. But it is one of the things I love about you. Yes Tsuna. I accept your stupid self to be my future husband."

Haru hugged me and I kissed her.

'_It's been a long time since I last felt these soft sweet lips of her on mine.'_

"I love you Tsuna."

"**Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no clear skies<strong>  
><strong>if I lose you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Just like the clouds<strong>  
><strong>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain<strong>

I love you too, Haru."

* * *

><p>AN: Alternate ending is done. I hope you liked it. Review please! :)

P.S. Wait for my update on my other story "Second Chance." It'll be out as soon as Christmas vacation starts. :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
